One and Only: I Dare You
by jiaolin93
Summary: Aftermath to One and Only. Anise and Derek must face the obstacles left sitting on their road to the end. Will Derek ever completely trust Anise? Will Anise get tired of being the last to know about Derek's plan? Will Anise be the mother of Derek's future children? HINT HINT Follow this love story and find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**_"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before"_**

* * *

Derek and I still kept in touch. Whenever he could get away from it all, he'd send a text while I was at school or call me while I was home. I couldn't complain. _Can anyone really complain about that?_ It's good we have the same phone company because I'm pretty sure I'd be paying my own phone bill. However he failed to tell me about his growing pack so when the whole gang came to visit I was surprised.

I met everyone at the airport in my black Escalade. Jackson rented his own car as well as Derek. Aside from the regular characters, there were three others. I hadn't recognized Erica until I looked at her eyes. Erica's my cousin who I haven't seen in over ten years. It was so weird to see her all grown up and standing behind Derek. _I'm going to lose mind and I'm getting a pressure headache._ "Erica? Is that you?" It took a while for my statement to register before she responded. "Anise?"

There was hugs and a few strange looks and when our little was all over it was decided this was best saved for when we got home.

"Wait so Erica's your cousin?"

"Yes Stiles we're related?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For one I didn't even know where she was. Which brings me to ask one question: who the hell gave her the bite?"

Stiles and Scott both pointed to Derek who looked like he just about wanted to stick his head underground.

My brother was just standing to the side in case my bitchness came through. I merely sent a glare Derek's way and marched in to the kitchen to get food ready.

"When the hell did you decide to rebuild your pack? Or better when were you going to tell me?" I know what you're thinking and yes I waited until everyone was asleep before we had this little conversation.

"If I had known she was-"

"That's not the point, Derek, and you know that."

It was quiet for a while until he spoke.

"Lydia knows."

I was so under the spell of my migraine I momentarily didn't realize what he was talking about.

_Oh my God._ "Are you serious right now? I'm worried about my cousin and all you can think about is Lydia knowing about us. That should be the least of your problems!"

I couldn't even take it anymore and just as I took my leave I rounded the corner to face his traveling buddies.

"What were you guys talking about?"

_Stiles is too adorable to kill._

"Ask Alpha _jerk_ over there. I'm sure he'll give you your answer, since he apparently knows everything!"

Needless to say I left everyone silent except for Erica who can tell when I'm hurt when everyone else thinks I'm pissed.

"Is it true?"

"About me and him? Yeah, it is."

I knew Erica liked him, any girl would. The difference between us is that I don't want to fix him. He's not broken.

"I think we should go to bed. It's getting pretty late."

After an hour of tossing and turning, I turned on my phone and looked for a rare picture of Derek. It was one that I'd snapped of him while he was asleep. The frown was gone and he looked like the angel he seemed to be.

He didn't really need to tell me about growing his pack. It would have been nice to know who he was planning to turn too. I heard a footsteps coming down the hall and they stopped in front of my door. A paper was slid under it. I slipped out of bed and picked it up.

_We should at least be together when we tell them. I'm sorry_

_Derek_

"Go back to bed, Derek."

I woke up a little past 5:00 a.m. to start getting ready for a day at the studio. My brother was busy making his own breakfast to start off his day of training.

"I heard."

"You talking about my little quarrel with a certain someone?"

"Uh-huh. I have awesome hearing remember?"

"Yes. We get it from our mother."

After breakfast, I climbed into my black 2011 Mustang. As I drove to the studio I couldn't help but get this tightening feeling in my chest.

_Mother always told me long distance relationships are for idiots._

I laughed at my own thoughts. I know who I am and even though I have no idea where I'm going I know I'll make the right decisions.

The regular suspects were already outside waiting for me when I pulled into the parking lot.

Raquel a.k.a. Rachel is a tiny thing but I guess being a ballerina will do that to you. Rachel has got to be the sweetest girl with those doe-like brown eyes and light brown wavy hair. Then there was Sammy. Sammy is definitely a guy I would love Danny to go out with. He's not as outgoing but I'm sure Danny's personality will balance it out.

"Don't you guys have a life or something?"

"Like we'd be home sleeping when there's work to be done. Too much is at stake here."

Did I mention that Rachel is also a complete worry-wart? Not to mention she always stretches herself too thin before it's too late. Sammy on the other hand is one of those cool, calm, and collected kind of guys.

"You seriously need to lay off the Starbucks that stuff will kill you."

"How are you so damn peaceful all the time?"

Yeah these are the people I work with.

"Bye! I'll see you guys tomorrow to work on the routine with the others."

I drove safely back home but just as I was entering the driveway I could hear ruckus coming from the backyard.

_Thank God we live out in the middle of nowhere._

I was such in a hurry I almost forgot to put my baby in park. When I opened the gate, I saw silver gleaming in the sunlight. Connected to the sword was an aging hand connected to an equally aging body.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Excuse the short chapter. I promise a longer one next time (LOL that's what she said) Leave you thoughts and reviews. I'll see you guys next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**"You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine"**

* * *

_I was such in a hurry I almost forgot to put my baby in park. When I opened the gate, I saw silver gleaming in the sunlight. Connected to the sword was an aging hand connected to an equally aging body._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

Behind said man stood a group of burly guys.

Allison's face flushed red before she answered my question.

"He's my grandfather Gerard Argent."

"Allison I don't care who he is. I want to know why he's pointing a medieval weapon at my guests on my property."

_The nerve of some people is amazing._

I walked so that I stood between the hunters and the pack.

To anyone else it would seem I had a death wish but this was kind of an unspoken promise to them; I would always be there even if they didn't want me to be.

If I got hurt in the process and lived to tell the tale I would be owed twice as much. To Derek, this was my submission. There's no way in hell I'd give up my second family to some vultures. The sunlight must've triggered my eyes because I'm pretty sure the men standing behind Grandpa Creepy took a step back.

"So you're the one housing my daughter's murderer."

My eyes narrowed.

"Your daughter was killed by Peter, not Derek. Need I remind you that Kate was the one who slaughtered his family? Not only that, she also forced his hand to kill his last surviving relative. I suppose the Code has been long since forgotten. Or do you kill indiscriminately now?"

Before the first hunter opened the gate, I decided to let them in on a little secret.

"Oh, by the way, no one in this town is willing to participate in your witch hunt. The very few wolves that live here are under my father's protection and everyone in this town is protected as well."

After the hunters left, we relocated to the living room. They had questions I was sure about that.

"How come we can't recognize others here? I can't even smell them."

Scott was the only one actually interested in being able to hide what he was.

"It's old magic, older than the beginning of hunters. We came into existence around the same time as werewolves. My ancestors did all they could to protect them but there was a group that fell of the wagon. All of them were part of the same family so it was really no surprise to them. The first Argents might have originated in France but before then Protectors have been spread all over the world. It was their job then and now it's mine."

"Do you recruit them or do they just wander in?" Stiles asked.

"We're normal, well everyone in town is anyway. My family has a deeper level of understanding because we're not normal."

"Let me guess. You're a witch." Jackson voiced, not lacking sarcasm.

There were scattered snickers and throats clearing.

I was standing between the fireplace and the coffee table which was between the group sitting on the couch behind it. Jackson and Scott sat at opposite ends while their girlfriends sat next to each other. Stiles and Erica sat in the love seat perpendicular to them. Danny and Isaac on a cushioned bench parallel to Stiles and Erica. Derek and Boyd just kind of wandered by the room.

There was an old leather-bound book with the Devine's coat of arms on the coffee table.

With a flick of my wrist, the book flew open the family tree in the back where my family starts.

"I don't need a wand to do whatever it is I want to do. There isn't a school we go to either. Everything we know is self-taught or learned. The whole knowing what you is our third eye's job."

"That would explain why you didn't freak out when I told you what I was." Scott really didn't need to tell me neither did Stiles before him. I'm just glad they trusted me enough to tell me before it was too late.

"How come those pages look new though?" _I can't get anything past you can I, Isaac?_

"Every time our family grows or something needs to change, the book will accommodate the information."

"Does it have anything about me in there?"

"When your mom eloped with whoever your dad is - no offense-, the book did not feel she didn't want to be a part of this but she knew you would find your way here. The only reason Danny isn't in the book is because his father didn't want to raise him with all of this mess around."

"So it erased him from the family tree."

"Your dad wasn't really accepting of the whole protecting what should be our enemy."

Danny made a face but understood what his father aimed at. No one ever wants to believe that the stuff of nightmares goes bump in the night. The first time I saw any kind of werewolf transformation was when I was 10 and I'd gone out in the woods. I would've died that night had said werewolf been a newbie.

"I think it's about time you had a first real meal since you got here."

Dinner was going well until Lydia started asking questions.

"So how long have you two been together?"

Everyone stopped eating except me. I looked at Derek expectantly, waiting for him to speak up but when he didn't I decided to speak for the both of us.

"Last year when I visited."

"That long? Why would you keep that a secret?"

"Lydia I don't thi-"

"Allison it's fine. She's right. Why would I keep that a secret?"

At this point I looked at Derek who had better been fucking thinking about a reply which is why he took so damn long.

"I didn't think it was the right time. She would've been a target."

_I already made myself a damn target._

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it?"

With that I got up from the table and took my dishes to the kitchen sink where I rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

I could hear Lydia telling him that he should've said something else, Erica telling him he was a jerk, and Stiles calling him out because he always thought he knew everything.

My phone started to ring. I went outside to answer it.

"Hey Manny what's up?"

"I'm gonna be home later. Save me a plate will ya?"

_My brother's a heartbreaker but he ain't no rolling stone._

"I'll leave you a plate just don't come home that late or I'll stay up til you do."

"I told you to stop waiting for me."

"Whatever. Have fun!"

I hung up on him and sat in one of the lawn chairs on the porch.

I heard that door open but I didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Did Lydia rip you a new one?"

"Why do you always make me the bad guy? If I'd known it bothered you that much, I would've told them just for you."

I believed him. As I stood up, I gave him the reply for his question.

"You kind of make yourself the bad guy. It's just your reputation."

I held out my arms as an invitation and he gladly stepped into my embrace. I rested my forehead on his chest before he used his index finger and thumb to raise my chin.

Even in the dark I could see in his eyes what he rarely said.

"Don't ever do that again."

That was all he said before he claim my lips. It wasn't sweet but it didn't need to be. It was demanding, urgent, and undeniably Derek. His stubble was scratchy but combined soft lips and a dominating talented tongue I couldn't complain. _This should be illegal._ I knew from the first kiss that I would never want anything else. _Or anyone else._

* * *

**Yay second chapter! Hope you guys like it and Review please!**

**I have the character pics in this album**

**l**

**\/**

**www. photobucket oneandonlyteenwolf **


End file.
